Here the Whole Time
by PaperFox19
Summary: Kagami decides to relieve himself after practice not realizing Kuroko is there. Apart of cut uncut project, rare pairing or lonely boys club project, Warning Yaoi boy/boy do not read if you do not like yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Solo Fetish

Pairing:Kagami/Kuroko

Apart of cut uncut project, rare pairing or lonely boys club project,

Do not read if you do not like

(AN: So those who do not know, know I have over 40 series I do fics for with at least 20 ideas in each one Naruto Bleach One Piece have the highest at over 100 different ideas, for every one shot i do i have a sequel prepared but that doesn't mean the one shots will get a sequel done. I also do not drop fics I have every single story fic planned through the basics only thing is the little details that will get messed with like who will be in the harem and how that addition will change some things, so if you have questions ask if its not super spoilers i will answer it )

Here the Whole Time

Kagami decides to relieve himself after practice not realizing Kuroko is there.

—–

Kagami was the last one into the locker room, he made sure to stay behind to get extra practice in, he hit the showers and washed away his sweat. Since he figured he was the last one he walked into the locker room towel up over his shoulder letting it all hang out. His semi hard cock was an impressive 9 inches it bobbed in the air as he walked. He always got a little over excited when he played today was no different.

He sat the towel on the bench and sat down. He spread his muscled legs and gave his cock a few strokes. "Hmm might as well shoot off a load or two had a good practice after all." Kagami began to stroke himself closing his eyes in pleasure. "Ohh yeah…" He moaned and began pumping himself faster, once he was fully aroused he let go of his cock and thrust his hips in the air his cock bobbed dripping pre cum onto the floor.

The red head scratched at his pubes before grabbing his dick again and pumping it. With his body wet from the shower he was able to pump himself at great speed. "Oh yeah fuck yes!" Kagami moaned as he felt his lust boil up, he rubbed the tip of his cock with his thumb he pushed at his slit with his nail. "Oh baby that's hot." He groaned out and smeared the pre-cum all over the fat head.

He squeezed his cock a little hard and pumped it faster. With a smirk he came hard the first shot, shot up and hit his face the 2nd and 3rd spurt hit his chest the final 3 spurts landed on his abs, the rest of his cum poured out and ran down his cock and balls. His cock was still hard after that, he was about to go for a second round when a spurt of cum hit his cheek.

Kagami turned and saw Kuroko the boy's shorts were down as was his jock strap his hard cock in hand leaking the last bit of his release. Kagami blushed. "How long have you been there?"

"I've been here the whole time." Kuroko said and with one hand wiped the red head's cum off his cheek and brought it to his lips. "And yes I enjoyed the show, I saw the whole thing."

"How about next time you use me? I am your shadow after all anything I can do to help you I'm for it." Kuroko said and licked the cum off his fingers. Kagami's dick twitched. "How about right now?!" He grabbed Kuroko and pushed him against a locker. He prepped Kuroko quickly the boy showing no facial feature of pain. Kagami pushed inside him loving the tight heat that enveloped his dick.

Kagami fucked Kuroko hard the boy's facial feature's unchanging even as his sweet spot was hit again and again. Kagami reached around and pumped Kuroko's hard cock. "Yeah so hot so fucking tight fuck you are so hot Kuroko." The light blue haired male moaned at Kagami's words.

The team captain had forgotten something in the locker room when he came in all he noticed was Kagami from his perspective thrusting his dick in the air and moaning. "Kagami-kun!" The captain spoke and Kagami froze. "We all need a stress relief now and then but really fucking the air, get yourself a girlfriend."

The captain left a blush on his face. Kagami looked down to make sure he was dreaming. "I'm still here Kagami I've been here the whole time don't stop."

Kagami smirked and continued to move. "So about getting a girlfriend, your single right?" Kagami asked driving into Kuroko a little harder. "Baka…" Kuroko moaned.

End


	2. Version 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Solo

Pairing: Kuroko/Kagami

Apart of my anti uke club project

Do not read if you do not like

Hear the Whole Time 2

Kuroko relieves some stress and Kagami doesn't notice him and things take an interesting twist.

-x-x-x-

After a game Kuroko took a shower and felt a bit restless, his cock was in a semi hard state and he wanted some relief. The locker room was crowded and Kuroko walked out stark naked and no one noticed the fully naked male.

Kuroko placed a towel on the bench and sat down. He began to pump his cock to full arousal and still no one noticed him. Eventually everyone left no one seeing the boy pumping his hard cock. Kuroko was uncut his cock's foreskin covered the full head. He tugged it stretching it up to an inch and a half away from his head he pumped his dick with his other hand having his foreskin stretched while stroking his cock felt so good.

He pulled the fore skin back over his head exposing the leaking tip before pulling the skin back up again. He stroked the foreskin over the head pulling it all the way up before pulling it back. He felt his release drawing near and just as he felt his release about to go, the door flew open and Kagami came in sweaty and panting. Kuroko thought he was caught but Kagami hadn't noticed him.

Kagami stripped himself naked Kagami's cock was semi hard a good size and a darker color. Kuroko blushed as the thought of Kagami doing a bunch of perverted things while in America came to mind and his cock twitched. Kagami came over to him and still not noticing him went to sit down. The red head sat down in Kuroko's lap the blue haired boy's cock sliding into Kagami in one thrust.

The males moaned in unison. Kagami felt Kuroko's hard dick slide into him opening his tight channel up and the pleasure and friction had his cock fully aroused, the pain of being taken raw only aroused him more. Kagami looked back and finally noticed Kuroko. "Fuck!" He gasped and rose up slightly keeping half of Kuroko's dick still inside him.

"Don't stop." Kuroko said blushing he grabbed Kagami's dick and began to pump it. Kagami blushed and he moaned his moans echoing in the locker room. The larger male began to move up and down riding Kuroko's cock, the bluenette's cock hit his sweet spot dead on causing Kagami's legs to shake and his inner muscles clamped down on the boy.

"Kuroko!" Kagami moaned as the boy pumped him faster. "Kagami, you are so tight it feels really good." Kuroko said and his other hand came around to massage his balls while he pumped his cock.

"Shut up fuck gonna cum." Kagami moaned. Kuroko rubbed the hairy balls of his light while he massaged the fat cock. Kagami tilted his head back with groan he came his cum spraying all over the locker in front of him. Kagami's inner muscles clamped down on Kuroko's arousal and the boy groaned softly and he found his release cumming deep into Kagami's body.

The read head groaned and he felt Kuroko his back and his hands came up to play with the man's nipples. "I'm still here you know."

"I know." Kagami said he pulled off Kuroko's cock and pulled the boy up and they kissed. Their re aroused cocks rubbed together as they made out. "Let's hit the showers." Kagami said after breaking the kiss.

"I'm not dirty." He said and Kagami grabbed their cocks and pumped them until they came covering Kuroko in cum.

"Now you are." He said before taking Kuroko to the showers.

"Jerk." Kuroko mumbled and the two shared a fun shower session together.

End


End file.
